Inseparable
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke get stuck with Luna a strange girl with strange powers can they work to gether? Read to find out!


**Hello again I own nothing!**

* * *

_In a dark room the is a girl about 15 with purple hair, she is sleeping but then silver cat like eye's opened her name Luna. _

Luna yawned getting up stretching, she blinked sleep out of her eye's. She had a dark purple tank top and short dark purple pajama short's. She yawned again sleepy tears forming, looked at the room. It was to dark to tell what color the wall's where, standing up Luna walked to a dresser and took out sweat's put them on, and took another pare of clothes out.

''Time to train.'' Luna told her self sighing.

Luna opened the door yawning yet again. She walked down the green hall down the stairs the house had 4 story's and a basement. Luna walking into the kitchen took out a chew bar and a small jug of milk. She ate the bar throwing the raper in the trash, she finished her milk as she got to the basement. Throwing the jug into the trash right before the door to get into the basement, she walked in.

She warmed her self up by doing push up's and other work out's. Once done with her warm up's she sat in the middle of the floor. Focusing thing's around her started flouting, the three candle's that where in front of her lit the flame's dancing into a bird of fire. She made the bird fly around keeping it up wile the item's in the room went over her head.

This was kept up for a few hours in till she started getting sweaty, putting everything down the way it was and putting the flame's out she stood up. She got up and left to shower, coming out she had a silver shirt and purple pant's. She walked to the door picking up a back pack and putting on a leather black jacket.

She left the house she had a blank look that stated she was tiered. She passed a group of boy's, a black haired brown eye's in green, boy next to a black and white haired red eye'd boy in a black what ever it was. A long red haired green eye'd guy that could pass for a girl, and another boy with Elvis hair.

Luna glanced at them a glint in her eye. '_It would be amusing to annoy them._' Luna thought having been bored. She stared at them after a wile they looked at her. She didn't bother to look away she just stared blankly, she saw the cheeped out look on the brown eye'd boy. The boy with Elvis hair left a wile ago she kept staring he was sweating now.

Luna slowly grinned a creepy grin at him he was sweating, then she snapped her head to the other side of the street. A man in black was watching her she stared before going back to eye stalking the three boy's. They where staring back she smirked before walking away.

She heard one of them say. ''What the hell was that about?''

Luna a little later was sitting on a bench in the park, she watched the man she saw a bit ago across the walk was watching her. She narrowed her eye's at the man, the park was empty sept for Her and the man and maybe the three guy's she was eye stalking a wile ago. Who by the way had followed her out of nothing better to do.

''Luna-chan it's nice to finally meet you.'' The man across from her stared.

''Creepy stalker dud I'm afraid I can't say the same.'' Luna retorted, his eye's flashed something.

''Time to die!'' He ran forward making the guy's that followed stare in shock.

''No sadly it's time for you to go to hell.'' Luna stated in a fake sad voice, blocking his attack and jumping back a bit.

They did this for a wile Luna blocked and lashed out a few time's, and he would do the same sending energy attack's which Luna countered with her own. The man was bloody as was Luna the guy's finally out of there shock came in to help.

''Need some help?'' Green asked.

''Should I be nice and say yes or be rude and tell you to bug of this if my fight, which to chose so little time.'' Luna stated thoughtfully. ''Knock you self out!'' Luna dodged a ball of energy.

It was looking as if they where going to win, Luna tensed as the glint in the man's eye's.

''Idiot's did you really think I would actually try and kill you now?'' He stated.

''Well you seemed to be trying.'' Luna pointed out.

''No this was part of the plan to make you suffer before I kill you!'' He started chanting Luna tried to attack him but was knocked back.

''Ow...'' Luna complained before looking at the energy ball's had trapped them. ''Dame why didn't I notice that?''

''Dearest Luna I put up an act even the fox thief himself didn't see it coming.'' Luna glared.

''Oi are you saying this fox is better then me?'' Luna glared energy coming of in wave's.

''Oh calm down, you actually had a feeling something was up unlike those three.'' He waved to the guy's.

''Are you calling me an idiot?'' Green asked glaring Luna stared for a moment.

''No he called you smart.'' Luna stated sarcasm heavy.

''Oh...You're being sarcastic aren't you?''

''Yes good boy~'' Luna patted his head as if he was a dog.

''Oi!'' Green yelled glaring as a giggling Luna.

''Point for me~'' She stated in a sing-a-song voice.

''Don't ignore me!'' The man yelled Luna didn't turn.

''Hay did you guy's hear something? Must have been the wind...'' Luna yawned but that pushed him a bit to fare as she was pumped with lightning.

''Hahaha ignore me again I dare you!'' The man yelled Luna stared.

''I'm bored...'' Luna stated though the stinging all over hurt like bitch.

''Oh you bitch! you'll suffer sooner then you think!'' He yelled before running of the energy ball's fading away.

'_Bastard got away better ditch these guy before going after him._' Luna thought annoyed.

''Ditch who?'' Yusuke asked Luna stared. '_Bitch if you think you can leave us out of this fight, you dead wrong_'

'_What the hell I'm not a mind reader!_' Luna thought and when they confirmed they heard. Luna ran of but before she could leave the park she was pulled back like a sling shot by an enviable force.

''Ow...'' Luna glared. ''I'll try it again for good meshed.'' Luna did it again only running the other way she got a little ways into the tree line before getting pulled back. '_What the fuck?_'

''What just hapined?'' Green asked.

''Where stuck you can only go so fare before getting pulled back. _I would like to try other way to see if there's a loop hole._'' Luna thought the last bit but they had demon ears so the heard.

''What other ways?'' Red asked being the smart fox he is.

''Well like going for different ways like you go one was and the other's go another to see if it will pull us back faster or give us more room.'' Luna explained '_Also exploring this will give an advantage since we all fight enemy's and such. I don't want to be killed because we where stupid and didn't find out the perk's and the cons of are new problem._'

''Why can we hear thought's? If the guy knows me he should have known I would take anything to my advantage, that and annoying people is my favorite pass time.'' Luna muttered. '_I don't get it how am I going to suffer? The only thing I respond to is a chance to annoy people. And guy like him are even funnier to annoy._'

'_How is it funny?_' Three eye's wondered.

'_They react if you look past the pain and to them it's funny!_' Luna thought grinning. '_We need to come up with a plan. I can skip school unless there's a test..._'

''I'm Luna by the way.'' Luna grinned.

''I'm Kurama, this is Hiei and Yusuke.'' Kurama gestured to the other two.

''Ok I was just sitting around bored out of my skull, so I'm following you guy's.'' Luna stated. ''Living arrangement's I got a big place if you want to stay there.''

''Why don't we go to Genkai's and see if she can help us?'' Kurama said Luna nodded.

''Wait Genkai you mean the old lady in that shrine, she know's the spirit wave?'' Luna paled.

''Yes the old hag's my teacher.'' Yusuke said.

'_Oh shit! Well I can bug her now at least, but still oh shit!_' Luna was going with happy part of her thought.

'_What the hag do to her?_' Yusuke wondered.

'_What she want's to do, see um I got on the wrong side of her._' Luna mentally answered. They stayed silent not wanting to know. Luna just followed noticing a few glare's here and there. '_Rude much?_' Luna though as a few girl's called her a slut. '_Not worth my time._' Luna yawned before a grin spread on her face she clung to Kurama's arm.

''Kurama-kun let hurry~'' Luna said seductively a smirk on her face. ''So we can do this~'' Luna looked at the girl's who called her a slut. ''What are you looking at?'' The girl's where glaring daggers but stormed of as soon as the left Luna let Kurama go. ''He-he gottem good sorry Kurama!'' Luna apologized laughing at the girl's.

''You could have just punched them.'' Yusuke stated.

''Neh I pissed them of that's good enof for me.'' Luna smirked the girl's where now in hearing distance again.

''They called you a slut.'' Yusuke pointed out.

''Well what better way to get under there skin then to act the part?'' Luna asked innocently the girl's glared but slowly just walked away. ''See and when they heard that it pissed them of even more!'' Luna pointed at the running girl's.

'_They can call me name's they can spit on me and they can torture me I'll laugh it off and help them with it. Just to get under there skin because then when I die I can say I pissed them of and lived to what ever age I get to before dying._' Luna thought a few memory's of the time she watched One Piece and Shanks said that.

Luna laughed at there face's as they retched the stairs.

* * *

**What will hapin next? Stay tuned and R&R.**


End file.
